Oz Vessalius
|katakana= オズ ベザリウス |romaji= Ozu Bezariusu |Rasse= Chain |Geburtstag= 26. Dezember |Alter= 15 (körperlich), +100 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 164 cm |Augenfarbe= Rot Smaragdgrün (Jack's Körper) |Haarfarbe= Schwarz (Fell) Gold (Jack's Körper) |Blutgruppe= O |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Vessalius Familie |Partner= Alice Gilbert Nightray |Status= Lebendig |Verwandschaft= Jack Vessalius (Vertragspartner) Zai Vessalius (Adoptivvater) Rechelle Cecile (Adoptivmutter) Ada Vessalius (Adoptivschwester) Oscar Vessalius (Adoptivonkel) Alice (ehemalige Besitzerin) Wille des Abyss (ehemalige Besitzerin) |Alias=B-Rabbit Bloodstained Black Rabbit |Aktuell= Jack Vessalius |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Junko Minagawa |Deutsche Stimme= Dirk Petrick}} Oz Vessalius '''(オズ ベザリウス, ''Ozu Bezariusu ''manchmal auch ''Oz Bezarius ''geschrieben) ist der Hauptcharakter von Pandora Hearts. In Wirklichkeit ist er B-Rabbit, der Chain von Jack Vessalius. Sein Körper ist der von Jack Vessalius, der B-Rabbits Seele seinen zurückentwickelten Körper übernehmen ließ, um als Oz Vessalius zu leben. Oz wurde vor über 100 Jahren von Lacie Baskerville erschaffen. Sie brachte dem Kern des Abyss, den sie des Öfteren besuchte, zwei schwarze Plüschhasen. Einen behielt sie und einen schenkte sie dem Kern. Da ging ein Lebensfunke in den Plüschhasen über und Oz wurde geboren. Die Seele des Plüschhasen konnte zwischen seinen zwei Körpern hin und her wechseln. Seinen Namen gab ihm Alice. Da Alice Oswald, ihren Onkel, toll fand, leitete sie von Oswald "Os" ab und ihr Vater Levi Baskerville verbesserte die Schreibweise in Oz. Aussehen left|150pxOz ist 164 cm groß, hat goldenes Haar und grüne Augen. Oft trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit einer roten Krawatte, einer grauen Weste, und dazu eine grün karierte Hose und braune Stiefel. Auf seiner Brust befindet sich das Siegel, welches alle illegalen Vetragspartner tragen. Wenn das Siegel, welches an eine Uhr erinnert, einmal seine Runde gedreht hat, verschwindet der Vertragspartner zusammen mit seinem Chain im Abyss und hat mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Chance auf eine Rückkehr. 160px|right Persönlichkeit Oz ist ein typischer Optimist und hat eine Menge Energie. Als er jünger war, wollte er, dass sein Vater Zai Vessalius ihn anerkennt, doch dessen Hass auf seinen Sohn war so groß, dass er ihn nicht einmal anfassen wollte. Das hat Oz schwer getroffen, worauf er sich angewöhnte, einfach alle Situationen, so wie sie sind, zu akzeptieren. Er mag süße Mädchen und flirtet gerne mit ihnen, er hatte auch vor, Sharon Rainsworth zu heiraten, als sie das erste Mal aufeinander trafen. Im Verlauf der Story wird angedeutet, dass er zunehmend stärkere Gefühle für Alice entwickelt, es ist allerdings nicht klar, ob dies seine oder Jack Vessalius' Gefühle sind. Er hat außerdem eine enge Verbindung zu Gilbert Nightray. Als Oz 10 Jahre alt war, wurde Gilbert sein Diener. Er betrachtet ihn als seinen besten Freund. Geschichte An dem Tag als Rechelle Cecile Oz auf die Welt brachte, passierte etwas Seltsames. Zai Vessalius nahm das Neugeborene und stürmte mit ihm aus dem Raum, nach draußen in den Regen, während er seine Frau schlafend zurück ließ. Er behauptete, dass er das Neugeborene allein feiern wollte. In Wahrheit begegnete Zai kurz vor der Geburt seines Sohnes einem Jungen, der behauptete, Jack Vessalius zu sein. Er erzählte Zai, dass sein Sohn totgeboren werden wird und bittet ihn, seinen Körper als Sohn der Familie aufzunehmen. Dies geschah dann auch. Als Zai mit dem toten Kind zu Jack ging, war dessen Körper auf die Größe eines Säuglings geschrumpft. Zai tauschte die Babys (seinen Sohn und Jack Vessalius' Körper mit der Seele des B-Rabbit) aus. Im Alter von 10 Jahren traf er das erste Mal auf den damals scheuen Gilbert, nachdem dieser verwundet und ohne Erinnerungen im Garten der Vessalius aufgefunden wurde. Gilbert wurde Oz' Diener und bald auch sein bester Freund. Später geschah auch das Ereignis zwischen Oz und seinem Vater, in welchem Zai Vessalius laut und deutlich wissen ließ, dass er seinen Sohn nicht austehen konnte und verkündete, dass seine reine Existenz eine Sünde sei. Beziehungen Alice Alice ist Oz' Chain. Er respektiert sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit und dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht versteckt, so wie er es tut. Oz tut '''alles um sie zu beschützen und ihr zu helfen, ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen. Er benutzt auch ihre Kraft um dies zu tun, was ihr natürlich gar nicht passt. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden wird immer fester. Während Oz mit allen Mitteln versucht Alice zu beschützen, versucht Alice Oz aufzumuntern, wenn dieser traurig ist. Mal beißt sie ihm in die Wange, mal hält sie seine Hand. Gilbert Nightray Währen Gilbert Oz als seinen wichtigen Meister sieht, sieht Oz ihn als einen engen und wichtigen Freund. Oz hat Gilbert oft als kleines Kind geärgert und hackt auch jetzt immer wieder mal auf ihm herum und behandelt ihn auch wie einen Diener wenn Gilbert will, selbst wenn er es nicht will. Dennoch haben beide eine wirklich starke Freundschaft. Jack Vessalius Zu Beginn der Serie hieß es, Oz sei die Reinkarnation von Jack und seine Seele befindet sich in Oz' Körper. Jack konnte in Oz' Gedanken zu ihm sprechen und auch seinen Körper übernehmen. Dies tat er aber nur in brenzligen Situation oder wenn es unbedingt nötig war, da es ihn viel Anstrengung kostete. Jack und Oz ähneln sich auch sehr in ihrem Charakter; z.B. sind beide sehr fröhlich. In Wirklichkeit ist Oz' Körper Jacks Körper, in dem sich die Seele von Oz the B-Rabbit befindet. Während der Tragödie von Sablier schloss Jack einen Vertrag mit Oz, um so seinen Plan, die Welt in den Abyss zu stürzen, in die Tat umzusetzen. → lese mehr... Zitate Zu Alice: *''"Ich hab jetzt schon so viel abgedrehtes Zeug gesehen, wahrscheinlich hab ich mich dran gewöhnt... beziehungsweise... es fällt leichter, mit der Situation klarzukommen, wenn man die Dinge akzeptiert, wie sie halt sind..."'' -Retrace 3- *''"Ich will wissen, was mein Verbrechen ist, von dem die Baskervilles sprechen."'' -Retrace 4- *''"Wir sind Gefährten!"'' -Retrace 29- Zu Gilbert: *''"Selbst wenn du umkippst... ich bin bei dir und stütze dich!"'' -Retrace 35- *''"Mir geht es gut, okay? Ach Unsinn... In Wirklichkeit ist es vielleicht schon... ein bisschen hart..."'' -Retrace 41- *''"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir damit geht, aber ich freue mich darüber, dass ich endlich zusammen mit dir kämpfen kann!"'' -Retrace 55- *''"It's alright. Climbing trees is my speciality!"'' -Retrace 75- Zu Eliot: *''"Ich wurde zurückgewiesen. Ich war nicht erwünscht. Darum wollte ich wenigstens niemandem zur Last fallen und dachte, Hauptsache, nur ich werde verletzt!"'' -Retrace 26- Zu Echo: *''"We're one and the same, Echo-chan. This body belongs to Jack."'' -Retrace 77- *''"The truth is that... I'm a chain... I'm nothing but a plush rabbit. I'm just... a fake."'' -Retrace 78- Zu Leo: *''"Wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte...würde Eliot dir mit Sicherheit eine Knallen!"'' -Retrace 65- *"Das ist nicht wahr, Leo...Du willst nicht kaputt machen...Du willst einfach nur selbst kaputtgehen" -Retrace 65- Zu Rufus Barma: *''"Weil ich ein Kind bin und außer Cleverness keine Macht besitze, ist mir jedes Mittel recht, wenn es darum geht, 'zu beschützen'!"'' -Retrace 32- Zu Meister Rytas *''"Herr Rytas... in der Tat existiert Jack in mir und man sagt mir, dass ich ihm ähnlich sehe. Doch bitte missverstehen Sie das nicht. Mein Name ist Oz!"'' Zu sich selbst: *(als B-Rabbit) "Ich will nicht töten! Ich ... will nicht töten!!!" -Retrace 70- *''"That's right... My name... is "Oz"... Oz the B-Rabbit."'' -Retrace 71- *(Als B-Rabbit Puppe) "Oz...? Soll das mein Name sein? Ich habe einen Namen?" (Oz...? Is that supposed to be my name? I have a name?) -Retrace 71- *(Als B-Rabbit) "No... no! I don't want to kill! I don't want to destroy! Please... help me... Alice!" -Retrace 74- *''"I can feel it. Wheter I'm human, or a Chain, or a fake. The people I care for are so deeply rooted inside me... They are precious to me... As if they were a part of myself. They are the proof that I am... Myself."'' -Retrace 82- *''"Duke Barma let me get away. What for? He let me get away... even though, right now... the world could be destroyed because of my power! That's precisely why... Did he think that I could do something about it with the power of B-Rabbit?"'' -Retrace 87- Zu Gilbert und Alice: *''"I want to stop Glen! I don't want the past to change!"'' -Retrace 87- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Chrakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Mädchen (er mag es, wenn sie jünger sind als er), süße Sachen und Tee. *Abneigungen: nichts Besonderes. *Stärken: Zeichnen, Singen, Klavierspielen, Geige spielen, Sachen merken, Tanzen, Lernen, Reiten, mit Pistolen umgehen, mit dem Schwert umgehen (obwohl er nicht viel Erfahrung in richtigen Kämpfen hat). *Schwächen: sein Vater. *Oz ist eigentlich 25 Jahre alt, ist aber wegen der kurzen Zeit im Abyss nicht gealtert. *Mit 10 Jahren bezeichnete sich Oz schon als "Ore", während sich Gil mit 14 noch als "Boku" bezeichnete. *Er ähnelt den Charaktern Shion Lidell und Robin Wingfield von Jun Mochizukis Crimson-Shell. *Der Name Oz kommt von Alice, die ihn vom Namen ihres Onkels Os'''wald Baskerville abgeleitet hat. Ihr Vater Levi verbessert die Schreibweise '''Os zu Oz. *Oz basiert auf dem weißen Kaninchen aus "Alice im Wunderland": :#Das weiße Kaninchen wird zu Beginn von Alice gejagt - Alice "jagt" Oz, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr einen Vertrag zu schließen. :#Oz kommt ursprünglich aus dem Abyss in die normale Welt - das weiße Kaninchen kommt aus dem Wunderland. :#Das weiße Kaninchen trägt eine Taschenuhr mit sich herum - genau wie Oz. *Im Anime hat Oz drei verschieden Augenfarben, grün (normal), rot (als er den Vertrag mit Alice eingeht) und lila (als Alice seinen Körper benutzt und Sharon angreift). *Auf dem Cover von Band 18.5 sieht man, dass Oz rote Augen hat. *Sein Charakterlied ist Swear to... gesungen von Junko Minagawa, Oz' Seiyuu. Navigation Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Vessalius Familie Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Chain Kategorie:Oz Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Band 1